


CCTV

by Stayadork



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97liners are friends, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Developing Friendships, Flirty Jeon Jungkook, Friendship, Jungkook Is a Brat, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Missing Persons, Nicknames, People go missing, Platonic Relationships, Unbeta'd, Will add more tags as time goes by, jimin is sassy, jungkook has a pet betta fish called Justine Seagull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayadork/pseuds/Stayadork
Summary: In which Jungkook is an aspiring Hacker, with a  dream to take over the world -one virus at a time- along with his red betta fish called Justine Seagull. Alas, that dream stays a dream as he finds himself working in a CCTV shop, with his college degree collecting dust in a corner in his room.But that changes one day as he suddenly found himself as the main suspect when 23 people disappear, with his unfortunate presence the only clue to the tired team of Seoul's Detectives."23?""He means that the person is 23 years old, right?""BRUH, he said Do EunJiHee, which is quite an odd name, I must say. ""No- ""I think he meant 23 as in the number. ""Age is a number as well- ""It's 23 people! ""23 PEOPLE???!!!!?!?!?!""23 PEOPLE WENT MISSING? "".....Yes. "
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	CCTV

It was raining heavily, the raindrops drenching the pavements and sidewalks, coloring the cement into a darker shade of gray. Jungkook grimaces at his shoes that were getting ruined as he ran through the wet pavement, clutching his transparent umbrella.

But he shakes them off as he continues to run, knowing full well he had to find out the _truth,_ no matter what happened.

"JAEEE! " he yells, as he spots his best friend in front of the BlackSwan Ramyun shop, fully drenched, looking at the sky in what seemed like a _silent prayer_. Jaehyun turns around quickly at the sudden outburst, blinking the raindrops away.

_"Kook-_ "

"YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU STANDING UNDER THE RAIN WITH NO UMBRELLA? YOU'RE GONNA GET SICK YOU FOOL! " Jungkook yells again, out of breath as he stops a few feet in front of Jaehyun, who returns a watery smile.

"I'm sorry. " Jaehyun says, the rain pouring around him ruthlessly, making loud slapping sounds on the pavement. Jungkook stares at him.

Time stops for a second, the raindrops suspended in the air, as Jungkook holds his umbrella tightly and stops breathing, waiting, **expecting, _anticipating._** Jaehyun seemed to catch on.

Jungkook _knew._

Jaehyun **vanishes.**

Jungkook's grip on his umbrella loosens as he walks slowly, like a dazed man, to the same spot Jaehyun was standing on, mere seconds ago.

  
**Jungkook screams.**  
  
  


  
_**(the next day)** _

"Can you stop fidgeting? I may have to use force if you don't stop now- " Taehyung growls, but _Junglebook,_ or _whatever_ his name was, merely _smirks._

"Cute, feisty and likes it rough? That's right, _my type_. " 

Taehyung glares, annoyance clear on his features. He hadn't slept well for five days due to this very bastard, the nerve?

"Jungkook, can you _please_ stop _harassing_ my co-worker? He's been here for barely a week and has been through a _lot._ " Namjoon explains, shaking his head in disappointment. Jungkook shrugs.

"Sorry. But don't you think you should have at least brought some _evidence_ before arresting me? I mean, you just _broke_ into my house and took me here- "

"Can you _shut_ up your seagull looking ass for a second? Also, _evidence?_ Are you _kidding_ me now- " the guy called **Jimin** snaps, stopping when their chief comes over. The trio salutes the man as he scans Jungkook, tsking at the end.

"This _**kid**_ is the suspect? Jimin, are you _sure?_ He looks like he _can't_ hurt a fly, but **can** get hurt by a fly. " Jungkook sputters in as the trio laugh silently. Jimin nods.

"Yes, Yoongi Hyung. Namjoon Hyung traced the viruses found in Mark and Taeyong's laptops and found it belonged to Jungkook here. Also, he was looking into the CCTV footage of God's menu, the shop Renjun and Chenle frequent, and where Jeno was last seen. " Jimin hands over a paper with names scribbled in Jungkook's messy handwriting.

_Sat - Longchin_   
_Sun - Chonlou_   
_Mon - Jeeno_   
_Tue - the blue-haired guy_   
_Wed - baby chick dude_   
_Thur - Jebree_

_1:27 AM???_

Yoongi stares at the circled 1:27 AM while massaging his head, trying to figure out Jungkook's chicken scrawls. He hands it over to Namjoon, who looked like he was physically _hurt_ by the handwriting. 

"Jungkook, did you even go to school? " he deadpans. Taehyung laughs quietly, which quickly turns into annoyance as Jungkook winks at the said male.

"Glad I could make you smile, **cutie.** " Taehyung stutters something unintelligible and pushes Jungkook into the chair of the questioning room. Jimin sits opposite Jungkook, face screaming irritation. Jungkook smirks again.

"Can you wipe that _stupid_ smirk off your face and answer some questions and make yourself useful? People like you _waste_ precious oxygen. " he pulls out a report, instructing Taehyung to note everything.

"Name? "

" **World-class Hacker Jeon Jungkook**. " Jungkook says, smirking at Jimin's irritation.

"Is it your mission to act like a _shameless_ bastard to everyone you meet? Behave, you _demented_ bunny. " Jimin snaps, annoyed at the younger's attitude. Jungkook leans forward with interest.

"Are you perhaps, _jealous?_ " 

"Please, I am not some broke, jobless, **wannabe,** _delulu_ college student that does _illegal_ things to pay their bills. " he retorts smoothly, face expressionless as he asks more questions. Jungkook answers, sulking as Namjoon and Yoongi laugh. Taehyung barely hides his smile.

"You work at a CCTV shop? " Jimin scans the page that had very little info about the man in front of him. Jimin sighs, wondering how this man-child could've kidnapped 6 people.

"Why did you hack into Mark and Taeyong's laptops? I saw a few posters at your house, are you a **sasaeng?** Or a _stalker?_ " Jungkook's gapes at him.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I could be a **fan?** " he mumbles weakly. Jimin shakes his head.

"With how _shameless_ you were, no one would think you're a fan. So, why did you hack into their laptops? "

"I'm a **fan!** " Jungkook yells, feeling weak against Jimin's comebacks.

"Sure, cut the crap and tell me about the viruses! I am _not_ here to waste my time Jeon. " 

"Well, it's _harmless!_ It's **not** even a virus. A while back both of them said they were feeling sad because of hate comments and all, so I wanted to cheer them up. I emailed a code that would make random memes pop out on their screens, it's to make them laugh, I swear! It's just harmless code, not a virus! " Jungkook explains, as Jimin looks at Namjoon for confirmation. Namjoon shrugs. 

"He's right. The code is pretty harmless. " Jimin nods slowly. 

"Alright, explain this then, Jeon. "

Jimin holds up the paper with Jungkook's messy handwriting. Jungkook grimaces at his unintelligible scrawls and gulps, wondering what to say. Jimin raises an eyebrow.

"I said, _explain_ this, Jeon. I will not hesitate to **fry** that fish you own at home- "

"Please! Not **Justine!** "

"My goodness, this kid is _cuckoo_ in the head. Namjoon, did you check him for drug usage? " Namjoon shakes his head as Jungkook dramatically wails, leaning towards Taehyung who pushed him away in disgust.

"Should I press charges for _harassment_ as well? " he raises his eyebrows, but Jungkook continues to shoot him heart eyes, ignoring the threat. 

"Anything you want, _cutie._ " Taehyung lets out a resigned sigh. Jimin clears his throat, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Jungkook, this is _not_ a joke. 6 people are missing. They just _vanished_ into thin air without a trace. "

Jungkook laughs humourlessly.

**"Exactly.** " Jimin raises a singular eyebrow.

"What? "

Jungkook breathes, closing his eyes as various images flashed behind his eyelids, causing chills to run along his spine. He involuntarily shivers.

_**Where are you, Jaehyun?**_  


**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been cooking in my brain for Heaven knows how long, so I decided to finally flush it out to create the monster that this will slowly develop into. Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> I hope this would cheer up the people during this situation, stay safe everyone!


End file.
